interstellar_warsfandomcom-20200216-history
HarkArk Privateers
The HarkArk Privateers are a vast interstellar empire/alliance that profits off of anything that is related to Warfare or Social Services. They are led by the Faction Leader Devin Harken that is shown to be a charismatic and caring leader to his people. Most soldiers that volunteer in the military are born in Termina Centro around the Stroke Isle system, the rest are usually recruited through an application that determines whether the applicant is accepted into their ranks. The HarkArk Privateers are formed into three departments of importance of their goals. The Social Department, The Peacekeeping Forces, and the Military Department. HarkArk Military consist of Human, Kercans, or Omnicons that were native to the planet Termina Centro. Other races that participate in the military are rarely seen. HarkArk owns a fair amount of mining operations around the galaxy that partake in daily activities around organizations. The Military are the protection and weaponry for the organization, they're the ones keeping the empire wealthy and protected. Recruitment is normally taking place everyday. The members of the Hierarchy are people who advise military operations and observe public activities throughout the galaxy. They authorize serious action that take place around their organization with efficiency. They are higher ups that associate with Devin Harken personally. History In a brink of war throughout Termina Centro before it prospered were two races that challenged each other for domination. One were the Kercans that praised Honor and were brutes with grey thick skin around their bodies. The second was the Omnicons that were of organic syn th descent, tweaking anything that were of mechanical functions or synthetic in general. Both fought their wars with personal goals in minds. The Kercans wanted to gain land as of result of high infant morality rates due to poor land conditions. The Omnicons fought in self-defense, later wishing to transform the Kercans into their ranks. Later a man named Devin Harken settled onto the planet with his personal vessel expedition, looking for resources to excavate. Devin Harken instead found two races battling it all out for cultural purposes. Devin Harken convinced the two species to equalize their differences by human ways. Eventually the human visitors taught the knowledge needed about spacetravel to the two species, incorporating them into space. The Leader decided they should create one united organization under Terminal Centro so he could have a population that could forge a business. Becoming HarkArk Privateers that profit off of current wars. 15 years later became the giant empire that grew throughout Termina Centro. Faction Goals Like all groups, HarkArk Privateers wishes to grow and expand their territory across the systems in hopes of establishing a successful organization. They are neutral when it comes to certain organizations and will only take self-defense if attacked personally by foreign threat. They will ally with others if the effect offends HarkArk's beliefs and laws. Other than that there are no certain goals for the empire. Things such as heavy extremist religions or anti-xeno beliefs are frowned upon the Empire but not hated. HarkArk is foundly proud of providing support like ships or soldiers to other organizations for a right price of course. Homeworld/Headquarters The homeworld for the entire organization of HarkArk is centered on Termina Centro, the birthplace of the Kercans and Omnicons. While the planet was suffering questionable living conditions before Devin Harken's vessel expedition, Termina Centro has grown into a healthy planet system as the alliance between the Human, Kercans, and Omnicons emerged. Terraformed by the peoples' efforts to restore the planet into a habitable place. Termina Centro has a large mass, consisting of 60% land while the drinkable ocean levels are 40%. Spacecraft HarkArk Privateer's Military holds an adequate amount of spaceships needed to build the spear of the fleet. Normal fleets of the empire has to at least provide assault vessels, mobilizable space fighters, and support cruisers to hold the flexible power a fleet needs in order to arrange attacks. Additional heavy assault ships such as the Ark Battleship can be integrated for twice the firepower a fleet can endure towards the enemy. HarkArk focuses on a balanced fleet in order to adapt to their situations, a risky tactic Spaceships are acquired through trade funds with other manufacturers that specialize in such craft. One of the most useable ships through the Military is the multi-purpose Zeta Ship that balances out its functions in each category: Firepower, mobility, deployments, and storage. They are practical but the most vulnerable as Fleets need them to ensure soldiers, dropships, and military equipment get through to the designated planet. Destroyed Zeta ships can almost cost an entire fleet worth of usefulness One unique ship that holds firepower over anything is the Ark Battleship. The Battleship carries a hefty amount of power with the cost of heavy maintenance and speed, you need hundreds of crewmembers on a Battleship to hold its full potential as an armed warship. The Ark Battleship is very expensive but deadly when used right. The most used starcraft of all the spacecraft is the Drone that are used as cannon folder more than anything else. While Drones aren't nearly as powerful as a standard fighter, they hold up well when grouped together like ants in a hill. Drones are possibly the most ships the HarkArk Fleets have in their inventory. They usually protect Zeta ships as a spacecraft shield for defense or offense. Equipment The empire uses a variety of weaponry from many brands. HarkArk's Military prefers to use pulse effective shells as a main source of ammo. The Military carries a standard basic MREs at supply stations for the soldiers, but very delicious to a balanced breakfast! The main issued comfort soldiers sleep are fibernated bunks built to relieve body pains. Medic supplies are abduntant, available in every basic soldier's arsenal as a safe measure from a nice painful death. HarkArk issues many types of emplacements used for certain situations. Rail guns are used for armored vehicles, Pulse turrets are for normal enemy infantry while anti-shelled are for big barriers. Each have their advantages and disadvantages, playing alike to rock-paper-scissors when it comes to different scenarios. The standard use of protection a soldier wears is a lightweight but durable material called Hydraframe. Hydraframe is a comfortable yet adaptable form to suit the soldier's protection. However, Hydraframe can only sustain so much as dealing enough stress on the material will prove it would be no longer active for a short while, endangering the soldier from incoming harm. The standard issued Basic armor holds Hydraframe as its key element towards body armor. There is also a special variation for Kercans that enhances the Kercan's pain endurance, serving as a primary item for Kercan body armor. For special communiations, members are required to have holo wrists at all times for further communation. Holo wrists are special radios planted for the HarkArk Military as a replacer for ordinary handradios. Holo wrists can serve as a personal device for the soldier in terms of long distance relationships, entertainment, recordings, and scanners. There is also a PDA version of the holo-wrist, simply called a holo-pad. In vehicle arsenals, HarkArk uses a handful of mobile tanks for needed support or artillery, tanks are mobile for heavy terrain such as snow or forests, terrible in desert area planets. APC vehicles are fast but exposed transports as way of taking soldiers from one objective place to another, meant as a short timed purpose vehicle. Recon cars vary from ordinary hump trucks to two seated cycles for distance. As a way for fire support, support copters are meant to assist APC or Recon groups in trouble, fast it may be but much damaging weapons can put the poor aircraft into the floor. HarkArk prefers to use typical wheeled or floated vehicles over bipedal mechs seeing how the Hierarchy thinks they're too impractical to handle. Lastly, the backbone of transport itself are the standard Dropships from Zeta ships. Dropships cannot go further to space above orbit, meaning Zeta ships must be in orbit in order for dropships to make it. Dropships carry up to 15 soldiers plus one vehicle as a latch hold before the weigh limit exceeds. The dropships are seen as air support for infantry to call in a quick backup or transport for a job. While the Dropship has a durable hull, two special weakpoints such as the thrusters on each side can prove the dropship will float down until the thrusters are erased. Military Ground Forces Soldiers are required to train daily out of five days in a week, whether it will serve as a skill or physical practices vary. Soldiers take daily supplement juice into their food to increase their strength. Soldiers carry one purpose: To kill and serve. There are a various amount of types in the battlefield, some fit for different scenarios, others fit on the ground. Basic Soldiers are the regular soldiers that process the needed requirements to become a member of the Military Department. They serve the Empire as their only swore oath to protect it from hostile forces. Basic Soldiers are either male or female applications, even drafted if desperate times called for desperate measures. Basic Soldiers carry the most standard armor equipment, they are well-trained and loyal, however tend to carry the least weapons that pack the big punches against things like armored infantry or vehicles. Basics are your average humans making a career for the Military or willing to go through the process just for huge financial aid at a university. HarkArk Pilots carry the mandatory knowledge of a soldier but specialize in either the Space Navy or Air Force. They are essentially the brains commanding the ships or fleet. Without them none of HarkArk wouldn't have a functional fleet. The application of becoming a Pilot for the Empire is more difficult than other departments. One would have to have a clean record, extremely high test exams for Military Fleet Academy, and have the knowledge and experience of flying space shuttles. HarkArk Kercans are the embodiment of honor among the Military. They represent the pride and will to serve their flag whatever it takes. Kercans process such skill in warfare that it's not uncommon to find frequent officers that are Kercan commanding. Many Kercans find it difficult to leave their knowledge of skill behind when it comes to retirement. Some Kercans in Citizen Culture leave their war culture behind and start their foundation of Human Culture or even Omnicon Culture, starting human careers like cooking, fine arts, law enforcement, etc. Kercans are mainly judged by their looks, stereotyping as large aggressive animals that would rather kill than befriend. This is the opposite in reality. Despite the Kercan's warrior culture, they befriend many Humans and Omnicons in battle as personal partners. Witnessed by news reporters or soldiers themselves. Omnicon Soldiers vary in departments. They each look identical by the lack of facial difference on each others' faces. Omnicon's set of skills involving machinery or synthetic lifeform has made them useful to maintain any sort of machine in the Empire's arsenal. Omnicon's history share a bizarre culture showing their love of organic things, wishing to turn them into their own population after death. The Omnicon also have their small religion that they were once created by a group of advanced aliens, giving them a purpose to revolutionize other species. Omnicons are mostly technicians integrated as mechanics or squadmates in the ground forces. Despite Omnicon's presence as being technicians rather than leaders there are a handful that command armies or squads in the Military. Omnicons actually have a set of emotion shown through their faces. Like organics, Omnicons express feelings for certain things such as their own being killed in action as sadness or befriending other species. Another unique interaction they have with organics are animals, particularity dogs. It is a debate whether Omnicons are classified as completely synthetic or a hybrid of organic and inorganic lifeform. HarkArk Operatives are solely human forces working personally for the Hierarchy. They are represented as the Peacekeeping Forces of HarkArk Empire. Nothing much is known about them but their highly trained skilled as professional killers. Operatives deal with personal public relations with other organizations whether it's peace or violence. Operative carry the latest gadgets on their hands, wearing old but improved armor as it marks the Operatives are here, meaning serious business is happening around the neighborhood. Operatives are rarely on the battlefield but they make up for it by their excellent training and abilities. Harken Senti-Project: It is very much known that the Privateers are working on a new project sent by the Omnicon's idea to engage hostiles with a supersoldier in Commando Units. Nothing else is known about these except minor hints of its creation and an early design that has recently become outdated for the final product. HarkArk Soldier.jpg|HarkArk Basic Soldier- Male Harkark Pilot.jpg|HarkArk Pilot- Female HarkArk Kercan Warriors.jpg|Kercan Soldiers HarkArk Tech.jpg|Omnicon Soldier HarkArk Operative.jpg|HarkArk Operative 2014-08-03_00001.jpg|Harken Zeta Ship 2014-08-03_00002.jpg|Ark Battleship 2014-08-03_00003.jpg|HarkArk Drone Category:Factions